The present invention relates to apparatus for dispersing atomized liquid, e.g., water, adapted for discharging fluids under large pressure and with a great range or throw.
The present invention is particularly directed to an atomized water dispersing apparatus which incorporates a new and improved air impeller having improved aerodynamic characteristics and which will impart greater velocity, pressure and range to the liquid being dispersed than can be obtained with conventional impellers of the prior art.